The Warriors of The Triad
by Asakuraiscool aka Alice
Summary: three friends Jake aka Brave Racer, Lee aka Flare Flicker, and Ray aka Shadow Wolf. They all watch called my little pony friendship is magic but little do they know that it is world real place. They wish to be in this world and they get transported through a portals. They find there true power and there true home and true friendships in Equestria.


**The Warriors of The Triad**

Long ago before Luna became Nightmare moon, there were three Warriors of The Triad Magic. The Triad of Knowledge , the Triad of Strength, and the Triad of Bravery. Only the magic of the Triad could defeat Dark Scoundrel, he started to attack the land. Princess Celestia ask the three of The Triad to meet with her and her sister Luna. They came, and Princess Celestia asked them to use their power against Dark Scoundrel, Luna didn't want to see them be hurt especially Knowledge, for they were in love. Knowledge ensured Princess Luna he would be back, with that the three left to combat Dark Scoundrel. The battle raged on and the three had no choice to use the power of the Triad... just as they were powering up to use it, Dark Scoundreluse he's power on them at the same time. The powers did not hit in to each other but glide passed each other, The Triad Magic hit Dark Scoundrel** turning** him to dust. At the same time Dark Scoundrel'spower hits The three of the Triad, Luna see's this and cry's out No! Knowledge looks at her one last time saying her name, as all three get thrown through a dimensional portal... Where Luna stands it just looks like they are being ripped through a black hole, she starts to cry and Celestia tries to comfort her. Soon after Luna felt more alone without Knowledge around, Nightmare moon appeared.

Some time passes... Nightmare moon was defeated by the Elements of Harmony and Discord being defeated as well by the elements, Twilight is more on guard then normal but Where our Story really begins is in the human world with three friends Jake aka** Brave Racer**, Lee aka **Flare Flicker**, and Ray aka **Shadow Wolf.** They all play minecraft and those are there minecraft names and there is also a show they all watch called my little pony friendship is magic but little do they know that world is real place and the TV show doesn't show everything that happens in that world, just what the humans think they write.

**Port Through Worlds: chapter one (think of chapters like episode's)**

"Hey guys want to go down, and look for some diamonds?...Shadow Wolf, Flare Flicker are you listening to me?"

"Ah yeah sorry I was listening to music, sure I'll go with you Brave Racer."

"How about you Flare Flicker?"

"I'm still making that life size of Flutter Shy...sometimes I wish I was in that world how about you guys?"

Both Brave Racer and Shadow Wolf say "yeah."

A voice that somewhat sounds familiar to all of them says, "You have wished, a wish, from the heart, now your wish will come true."

Shadow Wolf looks around "was that, Luna's voice?"

As soon as he asked that all three them gets transported through a portals that seem to come from their computers. They go through darkness, then trees, and they hit the ground in to some long thick grass, the odd thing is doesn't hurt them at all.

Shadow Wolf looks around "where are we?" Brave Racer looks up at him and screams,

"what's wrong with." before he finishes his thought he looks at him, mouth open.

Flare Flicker looks at them both "we are."

Shadow wolf cuts him off "don't say it."

Brave Racer looks at his hoof's, "we are stallions."

Shadow Wolf closes his eye and puts his hoof to his face "I said not to say it!"

Flare Flicker looks at Shadow Wolf "But we, are but how?"

Shadow Wolf says upset "I don't know but if we are stallions then ware are we?"

Brave Racer looks at them "Flare Flicker fly up and see where we are at."

Flare Flicker looks at him shocked "I'm a Pegasus? Then we are all like our minecraft

characters ."

Brave Racer looks at Flare Flicker and Shadow Wolf cutie mark's "Same cutie marks too."

Shadow Wolf nods some, saying in a kind of sarcastic voice "Yeah It's Amazing, but we need to know where we are at."

Flare Flicker "Oh Right." he fly's up like he was a natural at it, soon as he gets above the tree line a blue Pegasus runs in to him.

"oops sorry, didn't see you there."

Flare Flicker looks over at her and his eyes get big when he see's Rainbow Dash. "it's all right." He says regaining his composure.

Rainbow looks at him "what are you doing flying over the Everfree Forest?"

Flare Flicker thinks for a moment "well you see me and my friends kind of got lust on the way to Ponyville."

Rainbow scratches her head "where were you coming from?"

Flare Flicker try's to think of a pony city besides Ponyville "umm Fillydelphia."

Rainbow raise her eye brow "I would say, your lost."

Flare Flicker smiles nervously. "well my friend Shadow Wolf actually used his magic so we would not have to take the train, but it took us here, I guess and all of our stuff got destroyed in the process so."

Rainbow looks shocked when he explains "you let your friend port you here with their magic even though you knew something may get destroyed?!" before Flare Flicker can say anything, Rainbow Dash go's on talking excitedly. "NOW that takes Guts man, your hard core."

Flare Flicker looks down "well it wasn't me that wanted to go that way, Brave Racer was the one that talked me in to it and we didn't know our stuff would be destroyed in the

process."

Rainbow looks a little disappointed in him but is excited still. "Can I meet them?!"

Flare Flicker "yeah, but we are still lost you know."

Rainbow dash "oh, right, well I can talk to Brave Racer on the way to Ponyville, then we will have to go to Twilight's house so she can help you all get a place to stay." she says smiling then fly's down to Brave Racer and Shadow Wolf. "hi there I'm Rainbow Dash." Flare Flicker gently fly's down after her, both Brave Racer and Shadow wolf are shocked to see Rainbow Dash.

Flare Flicker looks at them. "hay guys Rainbow is going to help us get to Ponyville."

Rainbow nods "and don't worry about losing your stuff I'm sure Twilight can help you all get a place to live and jobs in town."

Shadow Wolf "umm thank you Rainbow Dash."

She gets close to Brave Racer "So I here you're the Brave one of the group."

Brave Racer blushes that she so close "well umm yeah I guess so, Flare Flicker scared to be alone in dark confined places."

Flare Flicker gives him a dirty look "hey man that's a secret!"

Shadow Wolf says laughing "No it really isn't."

They talk on the way to Twilight's house. The only thing that is not mention is the fact, that Shadow Wolf use magic to get them to the Everfree Forest. Rainbow for get's to even ask Shadow Wolf about that, but the fact of them being from Fillydelphia gets brought up. When they get to Twilight's house Rainbow Dash knocks on the door.

Rainbow waits for a moment and yells "Twilight!"

Spike answers the door, "oh, hay Rainbow Dash Twilight is busy messing up the library  
right now."

Rainbow looks inside a little, Twilight is polling book after book off the shelf. "but I have some stallions here that need her help." she comes in any ways "Twilight I have some new friends that you need to meet."

Twilight looks at Rainbow for a moment the go's back to the book "cant right now Rainbow I just felt a big magic power and I'm looking in my books to see if it's something I need to worry about."

Rainbow laughs a little "oh that, was just Shadow Wolf's power when he teleported here with his friend's."

Twilight drops her book and looks at her saying loudly. "Say what! Which one of you is Shadow Wolf!?" she says before seeing them. Shadow Wolf looks at Flare Flicker like what did you tell them, Twilight comes up to him "How did you teleport that many without hurting any pony?"

Shadow Wolf looks at her he opens his mouth to talk but Rainbow Dash interrupts "well all their stuff was destroyed on the way here Twilight, so isn't like he got it completely right."

Twilight persisted "How did you do it?"

Shadow Wolf sighs "It's hard to explain miss."

Twilight stomps her hoof "I must** study** you and your magic, you **Obviously** have great power."

before Shadow Wolf can object to it Flare Flicker says "he will let you do that for you under three condition's."

Twilight looks at him "name it!"

"You get us a place for the three of us to stay, you pay him for his time, and help us get jobs."

Twilight nods "deal Rainbow Dash didn't you say you need more ponys on the weather patrol?" Rainbow Dash nods "then, there's your stallion." She gestures to Flare Flicker, " he will help you."

Rainbow looks at Flare Flicker, "you start tomorrow, I'll show you how it's done."

Twilight looks at Brave Racer, "as for you I think Applejack may have something for you to do."

Shadow Wolf say's objecting "I never said I was ok with this, besides you don't even know me or them."

Brave Racer introduces them to her, Twilight says in reply "I'm Twilight Sparkle nice to meet you all. Now for your place to stay, I'll take care of it Rainbow why don't you introduce them to every pony else. While I find the place for them to live." she says walking away to the mayor's office.

Pinkie Pie shows up "oh new Ponies, oh I mean stallions! Hi there I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Rainbow Dash looks at her the introduces them to her. "why don't you go throw a party for them Pinkie, sense there new here." Pinkie nods and bounces away. "There, that will keep her out of our hair." Rainbow laughs a little, fly's slowly so they can follow her to Applejack's. When they get there Applejack seems to have her hoofs filled, Rainbow dash go's over to her. "looks like you need some help Applejack."

Applejack nods "I do, I can't find Applebloom anywhere, your help would be greatly appreciated."

"Oh I can't I'm showing these guys around, but Twilight was hoping you could give Brave Racer here a job." Rainbow gestures back at him.

Applejack nods. "can you start now?"

Brave Racer nods "I guess I can meet every pony ells at the party, that Pinkie Pie is throwing."

Applejack smiles "thank you. we will meet up with you all letter."

Then Rainbow dash introduces Flare Flicker and Shadow Wolf all most forgetting about them "we will see you both there then." she says walking away with Flare Flicker and Shadow Wolf as they make their way To Flutter Shy's house.

Applejack looks at Brave Racer "So where you all from?"

Brave Racer looks over at her "we are from Fillydelphia."

AppleJack smiles and asks him many questions like if he know any of her family members there, as she showed him how to buck a tree the right way, Brave Racer just told her that he had not met any of them.

Mean will Rainbow Dash , Flare Flicker and Shadow Wolf get to Flutter Shy's house. Rainbow knocks on the door "Flutter Shy, I have some new friends for you to meet."

Flutter Shy peeks her head out, saying quietly "oh hi Rainbow." She looks at Shadow wolf then at Flare Flicker when her eyes meet with Flare Flicker's eyes they both felt love at first site, there is quiet silence.

An tell rainbow says "umm hello Flutter Shy."

Flutter shy blushes and looks down "sorry it's nice to meet you both." she looks back up at Flare Flicker again there eye's meeting again the same feeling of love overcome them, Angel bunny comes out and go's right up to Flare Flicker.

Flare Flicker looks at him "hey there little guy."

Flutter Shy shocked "Angel doesn't do that vary often with some pony he doesn't know. You must have a way with animals like me."  
Shadow Wolf nods "I have noticed that about him too, dog's and cat's will just come up to him."

Flare Flicker smiles some saying, " And now bunny's too."

Just as they are talking about this Rarity starts to walk up the path toward them. She trots up to them and her coot and mane are just shining in the sun 'hello every pony I heard from Twilight that we have some new comers to Ponyville." she looks at Flare Flicker, "Darling what have you done to your mane, that style is all kinds of wrong for a white Pegasus, I could help you with a better still." Flare Flicker just gives her a look like that's not happening, Rarity goes on and on about how she could help him. Then Rarity looks at Shadow Wolf and her eyes light up when she sees him "As for you, your perfect. That Black mane with a gray coat and your purple eyes, truly perfect vary handsome.

Shadow Wolf raise his eye brow, saying in a confused voice "umm thanks."

Rarity bats her eye lashes and sighs Rainbow introduces them to Rarity and Flutter Shy.

Then Pinkie Pie comes up from a bush nearby "THE PARTY IS READY!"

Rainbow looks at her "all right where it at Pinkie? I'll tell AppleJack and Brave Racer."

Pinkie Pie smiles, "at Sugar Cube Corner of cores!."

Rainbow rolls her eyes some, "of cores." she takes off to go get them. when Rainbow show up there Brave Racer and AppleJack are laughing a little about something, Rainbow come up in "hey what you laughing about."

AppleJack laughs a little more " It's kind of inside joke now."

Brave Racer looks at Rainbow, "what the joke had to do with was apple bucking."

Rainbow nods some, "I won't get it then, but Pinkie Pie says the party ready."

AppleJack smiles, "that's great we just got done, so we are ready to go."

Rainbow nods, "it's at Sugar Cube Corner, I'll meet you both there." she speeds off to there. AppleJack and Brave Racer make their way to there.

When they get there the Party start, all three of the guy's get to meet more pony's in Ponyville. When the party ends, Twilight walks them to their new home as the sun is just setting. It's the right size for all three of them, and the house is furnished for them. Twilight opens the door for them, "So what you think of it?" All three of them go in and look around, and they are happy with the place.

Flare Flicker smiles "thank you Twilight."

Shadow Wolf nods, "yes thank you Miss Sparkle."

She nods, "Just be shore your early tomorrow we have allot of work to do."

Shadow Wolf expression is a look and feeling of dread, saying with clenched teeth "right I will be there early."

She smiles saying, "Well I'll let you all get some sleep then."

Twilight leaves and Shadow Wolf looks at Brave Racer and Flare Flicker, "we need to get back to our world."

they both look at him, "Why?" they both say at the same time.

Shadow Wolf gives them a look that could kill, "You both have to be joking me, we have to go home! What about your little brother, Flare Flicker? What about our jobs back at home?"

Flare Flicker looks down, "what if this is a dream?"

Brave Racer looks at them, "is that all this is? "

Flare Flicker sighs, "a part of me doesn't want this to be just a dream but I guess it would be for the best for us to be back at our world."

Brave Racer nods and Shadow Wolf says "then if we wake up here I'll do everything to get us back, All right you two?"

They both nod then Brave Racer asks, "but if we are here tomorrow, we have to do the job's we wore given today. Right?"

Shadow nods, "Just an tell I find a way back home."

Brave Racer and Flare Flicker nod and they pick out the room that they are going to say in. They get to their bed's all them having problems getting to sleep with their new body's. They all get to sleep, Shadow Wolf more than any pony, wanting this to be just a dream that they had together.

Mean while at the castle when Luna was just razing the moon, Celestia comes up to her and talk to her with some worry in her voice. "Luna earlier today there was a power that was really big, somewhere near Ponyville it felt like yours, my sister."

Luna look at her, "oh dear sister it could not have been me I sleep through the day you know that."

Celestia nods, "That's why I'm worried, we should go to see Twilight in the morning."

Luna nods, "all right I will try and take a nap so I well be up, when we can meet with her in the morning." With that Celestia goes to bed and Luna watches over the night like all was try to rest a little for tomorrow.


End file.
